Sensations
by Kibume
Summary: La rutina es constante,nada cambia.Mismas personas,mismos lugares,mismas situaciones.Pero...¿Qué ocurre cuando la rutina se rompe?¿Qué pasa cuando sientes algo que nunca habías sentido?Quizás las personas no cambien, pero sí los sentimientos. Phoenix/Maya
1. El caso rutinal

Estornudé por decimocuarta vez.

Ya está bien. Es la última que voy a comprarle hamburguesas a Maya a las 10 de la noche con 5 grados bajo cero.

-¡Niiiiick!-me grita una voz desde el fondo del baño.

-¿Qué quieres, Maya?-le pregunto, con voz ronca.

-¡Ayúdame, que no puedo hacer esto sola!

Fui andando hasta el cuarto de baño. ¿Qué no podría hacer sola? Bah, a saber. Ahora que lo pienso, desde el caso de Godoy, todo ha vuelto a ser como antes. Y eso incluye estar secos de dinero. ¿Cómo voy a pagar el alquiler? Siempre que me digo esto, va y me aparece un caso, pero últimamente lo llevo pensando, y no hay caso que aparezca. Que sí, que yo me alegro mucho de que no haya delincuencia, pero es que vivo precisamente de eso.

Cuando llegué hasta el baño, me sorprendí ante el espectáculo que me había brindado pedirle ayuda a Maya.

Mi cuarto de baño, limpio y ordenado, con todo en su sitio, con productos de higiene nuevos y recién comprados, ahora estaba todo tirado por el suelo, con la mayoría de los botes de limpieza, derramados por el suelo, en el espejo, hasta en la ventana.

Y para seguir, Maya luchaba con el aparato de la ducha, el "telefonillo" o "alcachofa", que dada a la presión del agua, se le escurría entre las manos de ella, como si tuviese vida propia.

¿Qué diantres has hecho, Maya?

-¡Maya! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi cuarto de baño!?

-¡Ayúdame, Nick! ¡Esta cosa se ha puesto en contra mía! ¡Y no sé como detenerla!

Entonces, el susodicho aparato se desprendió de sus manos.

Caos.

El agua empezó a esparcirse por todos lados. Maya volvió a la carga para cogerlo, a fin de cuentas, ya estaba mojada.

Pese a ello, no tenía fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo quieto.

-¡Maya, no me apuntes con eso!-le grité.

Pero no podía controlarlo. Entonces, antes de que pudiera taparme la cara con las manos, el agua empezó a caerme a presión en todo el rostro.

-¡Niiiick!

Intentaba hablar a través del agua, pero solo conseguía balbucear:

-¡Socorro!.... ¡Cierra...! ¡…El grifo….!

No lo vi muy bien, pero pudo suponer que Maya saltó hacia la bañera y cerró el grifo, porque dejé de notar una angustiante presión acuosa en mi cara. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, y vi a Maya sonriendo.

Vale, me encanta que sonría pero…

-¡Solucionado!

Un aura asesina crecía a mi alrededor. Pronuncié su nombre de forma muy siniestra:

-Maya...

Maya intentó poner paz al asunto:

-¡Ahora que has venido podremos ordenar el desorden!

¿PODREMOS? Querrás decir podrás…

Después de que medianamente se secase, me pasó la toalla, la cual usé, no con mucho éxito, para secarme.

Le reproché:

-¿Cómo es que no sabías que esa cosa dejaría de funcionar si cerrabas el grifo?

-Estaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra esa cosa….Pero llegaste tú y recibiste toda el agua.

-Entonces soy como una especie de salvador, ¿no?-sonreí.

-¡Claro que sí, Sr Nick! ¡Usted sería capaz de recorrer brasas ardiendo por Maya, la Mística!

-Esa voz…-susurró Maya.

-Esa emoción por defender la relación….-murmuré.

Me giré y vi unos ojos inocentes mirándome:

-¡Pearls! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio?-pareció enfadarse-¡Tengo que vigilar vuestra relación!

-¿Qué haces con esa cámara, Pearly?-preguntó Maya.

-He comprado un álbum de fotos. Me gustaría que me ayudaseis a ponerle un título original.

-¿Qué quieres poner?-pregunté-¿Algo como "Recuerdos" o "Crónicas de una médium"?

-No…"El amor entre el Sr Nick y Maya, la mística".

-Ya empezamos…-bufé.

-Tendrías que pensar algo más original-dijo Maya.

La miré, extrañado:

-No me digas que estás de acuerdo…

Ella solo sonrió. Qué raro que no se esfuerce en negarlo. Seguramente esté cansada ya de hacerlo y sólo lo hará para seguirle la corriente…Aunque no entiendo por qué no se me borra la sonrisa de mi cara…

-Entonces…-siguió Pearls-¿Debería poner….? ¡Por Ami, la mística! ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?

Maya sonrió:

-Nick me ha salvado del malvado Sr Ducha.

Graciosilla….

-¡Entonces, es cierto! ¡Usted quiere a Maya, la mística!

Decidí ignorarla, era lo mejor…

Gracias a Maya y a Pearls pudimos ordenar medianamente el cuarto de baño, en un silencio un tanto extraño, silencio que, por fortuna o desafortunadamente, se rompió por una inocente, e incómoda pregunta de Pearls:

-Y Sr Nick… ¿Cuándo van a tener Maya, la mística y usted un bebé?

…

¡¿QUÉ!? ¡No…! ¡No se referirá a….! ¡No, Pearls es demasiado pequeña para saberlo! ¿No?

La vergüenza se apoderó de mí. Vale, una cosa era emparejarme con Maya y otra muy diferente era preguntarme si iba a tener un hijo.

Miré a Maya, para ver su reacción. Ésta estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia:

-¿¡D-de qué te ríes, Maya!?

-¡Tenías que ver tu cara, Nick!-siguió riéndose, y cuando paró, me dijo-¡Nick, estas cosas hay que tomárselas con humor!

Maya…. ¿Qué gracia le ves tú a esto?

Peral entonces, preguntó algo todavía peor:

-Y ahora que lo pienso…. ¿De dónde vienen los niños?

Aquí nadie se rió. No sabía como sentirme, si asustado, por lo que tendría que responder, o aliviado porque Pearls no tenía ni idea sobre el asunto.

Miré ruborizada a Maya, ésta me devolvió la mirada, como si me preguntase: "¿Qué le vamos a decir?"


	2. El caso de las preguntas

Me agaché y coloqué mi mano en su hombro:

-Vamos a ver, Pearls…-a ver como se lo explico-Un bebé viene cuando un chico y una chica se quieren mucho.

A ver si cuela. Pearls meditó un momento, y entonces, volvió a la carga:

-Si eso es verdad… ¿Por qué no habéis tenido ya un niño?

-Eh…

Mecachis. Qué lista es esta niña. ¿Qué voy a decirle…?

-¡Pearly! ¿No es la hora de la Princesa Rosa?

Pearls miró el reloj de la pared:

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo siento, Sr Nick, tendrá que contármelo otro día!-sonrió.

Sonreí. Ojalá nunca.

Pearls salió disparada hacia el salón del televisor. Maya se rió:

-Ahora podemos decir que te he salvado yo a ti, ¿no?

Sonreí:

-Sí…Anda, ve a verlo. Yo ahora iré.

-¡Gracias, Nick!-sonrió ella.

Seguí limpiando el baño.

Es todo una mera rutina. Pearls viene de vez en cuando a la oficina, con sus preguntas incómodas.

Vamos de vez en cuando a visitar a Godot en la cárcel, Pearls o Maya siempre canalizan a Mia, y se pasan horas hablando. Godot parece verdaderamente feliz. Supongo que hablar con tu amada debe de ser un alivio.

Pocas veces suelo ir a la oficina del fiscal, pero las veces que voy, veo a Von Karma azotando a los policías, a Edgeworth intentando que reine un poco de paz.

Aguantar a Larry y sus problemas con sus novias.

Y a Gumshoe me lo encuentro siempre en el Trés Bien. No hace falta decir por qué. Para ver a Maggey.

Y Maya…Siempre está ayudándome en la oficina…Maya, me pregunto como se sentirá…Su padre murió cuando era pequeña…Su hermana fue asesinada hace 2 años… Su madre falleció recientemente…Y su tía y su prima intentaron acabar con ella…

Respecto a lazos de sangre, solo tiene a Pearl como familia.

Sé que dijo que tenía que ser fuerte por la gente que la estaba ayudando, y que siempre que quiera puede canalizar a su madre y a su hermana pero…

No debe de ser fácil sonreír así.

Bueno, de todas maneras, yo haré que siga sonriendo así.

Porque cuando estuvo triste y empezó a sonreír, recuerdo haber pensado que parecía otra persona.

Y es cierto.

La propia Maya vino a interrumpirme de mis pensamientos:

-¡Nick, vas a perderte el final de la Princesa Rosa!

No pude evitar mirarla preocupado. Sé que estaba siendo fuerte, y que lo estaba haciendo por Pearls:

-Maya… ¿Estás bien?

-¡Perfectamente, gracias!-sonrió ella.

-Me refiero…Al tema de tu familia…

Su sonrisa desapareció:

-Oh…Bueno… ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Estoy normal…

-No hace faltas que finjas ser fuerte delante de mí…

-…No sé…Hay demasiadas preguntas… ¿Qué fue de mi madre todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo voy a ejercer yo de maestra Kurain? Nadie estuvo allí para fomentarme… Hay…Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas…

¿Para que saco el tema? Soy idiota.

Le di una palmada en el hombro, e hizo un intento de sonreír:

-¿Sabes qué, Maya? Hay cosas que es mejor no saberse. Solo sé una cosa. Tu madre, dondequiera que estuvo, pasase el tiempo que pasase, nunca dejó de pensar en ti y en tu hermana. El medallón con el que te quedaste…La foto que hay dentro es la prueba…Y todo lo hizo…Porque te quería.

Ella me miró, y volvió a sonreír. Su sonrisa es tan preciosa, que hasta me la contagia:

-Gracias, Nick…

**

Por la noche, miré algunos casos en los que había ganado. En la mayoría de ellos, Maya estaba allí para levantarme para cuando yo me derrumbaba…

Y yo…He hecho tan poco por ella…

Pero no puedo desanimarme…No cuando ella está sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina del fiscal:

-Señor Edgeworth, ¿sabe a quién vi el otro día en el Trés Bien?

-No hace falta que me repita por sexta vez que a Maggey Byrde.

-Ja, ja… Qué listo es usted, pero no…No vi a Maggey, señor. Vi al amigo.

-¿Wright?

-El mismo. Hace mucho que no le vemos, ¿no?

-Supongo, ¿por qué lo dice?

-¿No cree que podríamos hacerle una visita a él, a la amiga y a la pequeña?-preguntó Gumshoe.

-Bueno…

-¿Ir a ver a Phoenix Wright?-inquirió una voz.

Franziska Von Karma apareció por la puerta:

-¡Señora!

-No me parece mala idea…Seguro que se ha olvidado ya del dolor de mis latigazos.

-…

-¿Qué pasa, Inspector Cutre, Miles Edgeworth? ¿Algo que decir?-preguntó con el látigo preparado.

-¡Nada, señora, nada! ¿Qué le parece esto? Llamamos a Harry Butz, a Maggey, y nos vamos a su oficina con unas hamburguesas a cenar.

-No es mala idea-habló Edgeworth-Y es Larry…

-¿El que quería plasmar mi belleza en un dibujo?

-Ese mismo, señora.

-Vale, Cutre, llama a esa gente, y mañana nos presentamos en la oficina de Phoenix Wright.

-Marchando una de llamadas…

**

Maya no sabía como sentirse. Hablar con Nick le había hecho recordar el caso, y no sabía si sentirse feliz, por haberse reencontrado de alguna manera u otra, con su madre y su prima Iris, o triste, por saber que Misty estaba muerta, y que Dahlia y Morgan hubiesen intentado matarla. Bueno, su hermana y su madre estaban protegiéndola de Dahlia, y Godot, Nick, e Iris de Morgan.

Se sentía agradecida, aunque un tanto ignorante.

Quería respuestas, y sabía que tenía que hablar con una persona "viva" para encontrarlas.


	3. El caso de la noche de los jueves

Qué raro…Hoy Maya no ha aparecido por aquí… Bueno, tampoco creo que deba venir todos los días…Pero digamos que sin ella aquí, esto está vacío…Y solitario…Supongo que me habría acostumbrado a ver su sonrisa todos los días…En fin…Ordenaré un poco esto… Y luego me daré una vuelta por ahí…

.

..

…

Vale, he terminado. Cojo mi chaqueta y salgo. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre tenía un motivo para ir a un sitio, y Maya o Pearls solían acompañarme. Ahora estoy solo y no tengo ni idea de adónde ir…

¿Al centro de detención? ¿Por qué no? Voy a hablar con Godot…

Y si me da tiempo, con Iris.

**

-Entonces, Iris...-habló Maya.

Se hallaba en el centro de detención, hablando con Iris Fey. Iris se quedó callada:

-Maya, la mística, deberías dejar de hacer preguntas. ¿No te lo dijo ya Feenie? Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-No puedo vivir toda mi vida como una ignorante.

-Yo tampoco lo sé todo. No sé a dónde fue Misty, la mística todos estos años.

-......-suspiró Maya, cabizbaja.

-Maya, la mística. Tienes que seguir adelante-habló Iris.

-¡...!

-No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado. Debes dejar las cosas atrás, y seguir adelante. Sino valoras las cosas que tienes ahora, las acabarás perdiendo.

-Pero yo...

-Piensa en Pearl, la mística...Y en Feenie...

"Nick..."

-Si te ha dicho lo mismo que yo, es porque quiere protegerte...

-...

-Tienes ahora una familia. Puede que no tenga tu misma sangre, pero seguirán contigo. Sonríe con ellos, vive con ellos, porque tienes a más de uno preocupado.

Maya lo pensó:

-...Sí, tienes razón. Dejaré el pasado en paz. Me voy, gracias por tu tiempo, Iris.

-Gracias a ti, Maya, la mística. Y díselo pronto a Feenie.

-¿Eh?-se giró Maya-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero Iris ya se había ido

**

Bueno, aquí estoy, hablando con Godot, o Diego Armando, con su sonrisa vacilona, su máscara y su, cómo no, taza de café:

-Anda, pero si es Light...

-Godot, ¿te acordarás algún día de mi nombre?

Godot parece ignorarme.

-¿A qué has venido, Light?

-No sé, me apetecía hacerte una visita. ¿Qué tal las cosas?

-Bueno, podían ir peor-habló Godot-Bueno, estar entre rejas no es muy agradable, pero no me han quitado el café, y eso es una bendición.

Él y su amor por el café…

No sé, pero le noto más feliz que de costumbre:

-¿Te pasa algo?

Godot sonrió todavía más, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza:

-Es como si en un café solo, hay de repente una gota de leche…

-Creo que no te sigo-le respondo.

-Maya viene de vez en cuando, y canaliza muchas veces a Mia. Me…alegra mucho ver a mi gatita.

-Godot…

-Hemos estado charlando últimamente, y oír su voz, y verla, me alegra el corazón. Las tazas no se me hacen tan llenas.

-Me alegro…-sonrío.

-Además, tengo a Iris si tengo que hablar con alguien cuando no hay horas de visitas.

-Ah, es verdad, Iris…Iba a hablar con ella…

-Pues tu taza se ha acabado, Light. La hora de visitas se ha terminado.

Me levanto de mi asiento, Godot hace lo mismo y antes de irme, me dice:

-Light…

-¿Sí?

-Salúdala de mi parte.

No sé a quién se refiere.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A las dos. Dile a Maya que agradezco mucho que la canalice, y a Mia, que le agradezco, que me haga seguir viviendo.

Godot se va, con su taza en la mano, sonriendo.

No puedo evitar sonreír…

El amor… ¿Hace tan feliz a las personas?

**

Cuando llegué a casa, oí la voz de la televisión.

Qué raro…Juraría haberla apagado… ¡…! Y si… ¿Y si hay un ladrón?

Asomo mi cabeza lentamente por la puerta.

No hay nadie en el salón, ni sentado en el sofá, solo el ruido de la televisión. Qué raro…:

-¡La verdad se muestra ante mí con todo su esplendor! ¡Zvarri!-oigo que me gritan de repente en el oído.

El corazón me da un vuelco y pego un grito. Oigo detrás de mí unas risas. Me giro y veo a Pearls y a Maya mirándome y riéndose.

-¡Nick, parecías un conejillo asustado!-se reía Maya.

-¡Sr Nick, ha hecho el ridículo delante de Maya, la mística!-decía entre riéndose y reprochándomelo.

Pero vamos a ver… ¿¡A vosotras os parece normal saludar a alguien de esa manera!?

-¿¡Q-qué hacéis aquí!? ¿¡Sabéis el susto que me habéis dado!?

-¿Quién creías que era, Nick? ¿Luke Atmey? Además…Hoy es jueves…-dijo con voz cantarina.

-…Jueves…Ah, vale…Noche de cine…Hoy es mi turno.

Sí, los jueves celebramos la noche del cine. Es una tradición que empezó hace unos meses. Cada jueves, nos quedamos viendo la tele hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Y por tanto, nos turnamos los jueves. Es decir, la semana pasada fue el jueves de Maya, y tuvimos que ver "El Samurái de Níquel: La Película". Pero este jueves…Me toca a mí.

-¿Qué peli de viejos nos vas a poner, Nick?

-Sr Nick, no vaya a poner una sobre juicios, que para eso ya le tenemos a usted en persona.

-¡No es una de juicios! ¡Es una de policías! No recuerdo el nombre, pero está en el primer canal.

Me siento en el sofá. Maya y Pearls fueron a ponerse el pijama, y yo las esperé. Sí, como los jueves nos quedábamos hasta las tantas de la madrugada, Maya y Pearls se quedaban a dormir.

Maya vuelve, con el mismo pijama de los jueves. Sí, también la tradición decía que el jueves teníamos que tener el mismo pijama. Raro, pero cierto.

Pero cuando la vi….Me parece un tanto diferente a los demás días…

No sé… Pero me siento bien.

Aunque un tanto avergonzado. No…No recuerdo haberme sentido así antes…

Bah, tonterías…

Creo que me he quedado demasiado tiempo mirándola, que se ha dado cuenta, pero no ha dicho nada…

Mejor.

Hay un silencio demasiado incómodo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Vamos a ver, que es Maya…

Salvación, Pearls viene.

Se sienta entre Maya y yo.

Entonces nos mira y me dice:

-Sr Nick, déjame ahí, así podrás estar más cerca de Maya la mística.

Antes de que me dé una bofetada, le hago caso.

Pongo el canal, y como seguramente hay sangre y muerte en la película, le digo a Pearls que vaya a por palomitas. Pongo el canal, y la película empieza.

_Bueno, aquí el final del tercer capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto XD, pero es que tenía tantos fics por seguir que no me daba tiempo. Aparte, ahora es Semana Santa, tendré más tiempo._

_Agradezco mucho los comentarios, y el otro día me alegré mucho al ver que había un nuevo fic de Nick/Maya, el cual rápidamente leí, y al que me he enganchado._

_Ojalá se ampliase el repertorio de fics sobre esta pareja._

_Muchas gracias por todo._


End file.
